Come with me
by MiloLM
Summary: Al final ya no lo soporta. Ya no aguanta el dolor en su cuerpo, sus grandes heridas y su alma quemándose. Pero aunque quiera huir, no desea dejarlos. / —Ven conmigo.


**Título:** Come with me.

 **Personajes:** Dabi, Fuyumi Todoroki, Shōto Todoroki, Enji Todoroki.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Dolor/Consuelo, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 2105.

 **Notas:** Ok, este one-shot lo tenía planeado en mi cabeza desde hace tanto tiempo, pero nunca llegué a escribirlo realmente, creyendo que ya alguien más debió haberlo hecho. Al ver que no, pues me animé y lo hice.

Me ha salido más horrible que nunca, pero ya qué. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Summary:** Al final ya no lo soporta. Ya no aguanta el dolor en su cuerpo, sus grandes heridas y su alma quemándose. Pero aunque quiera huir, no desea dejarlos. / —Ven conmigo.

* * *

 _ **Come with me**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Touya Todoroki._

Odiaba ese nombre. Lo detestaba y quería quitárselo de encima cuanto antes. Y era culpa de él, de su padre, del gran y afamado héroe número dos. Lo repudiaba, le daba tanto asco que llegaría a vomitar con sólo verle a la cara un día de esos otra vez. Y ya no quiere, no quiere encontrarse con él luego de lo que llegó a hacerle.

Luego de que llegó a quemarle no sólo en el cuerpo, sino en el alma entera. Que le incineró por completo las esperanzas de que algún día Enji se diese cuenta de sus errores y detuviera toda esa farsa inútil de conseguir un sucesor que rebasara a su eterno rival. Y sigue doliéndole el sólo recordar que es considerado una falla, sigue ardiendo como las heridas de quemadura en los brazos que en su vano intento de proteger a Fuyumi consiguió de aquella persona que se suponía era su padre.

Respira profundo, conteniendo el grito que quiere escaparse por su garganta al sentir los fríos dedos de su hermana menor pasar por su carne quemada en la clavícula. Y ella se disculpa rápidamente con un nerviosismo —como un hielo derritiéndose ante fuego despiadado— que ya se ha vuelto costumbre y eso, definitivamente, hace que vuelva su rabia contra Endeavor (porque solo es culpa de él, porque todo es culpa de él).

— _Es un imbécil..._ —murmura, furibundo. La muchachita traga pesado, instalándose todavía más temor en su ser.

—Si él te escucha te va a-

—¿A quemar? Ya lo ha hecho —declara con sequedad—. Ese hombre no tiene piedad siquiera por sus hijos. Nos trata como si fuéramos basura.

—Touya...

—¿Que acaso no es así? —Inquiere con cinismo y burla. Fuyumi guarda silencio y terminando de ajustar la venda, desvía la mirada. El joven ríe sin gracia—. Sí, es así. Nos trata como si no fuéramos más que simple basura. No tiene misericordia, ya hasta parecemos...

Sus palabras se le atoran en la garganta, no escapan de su cabeza pero hacen allí un eco fúnebre que llega a tocarle el pecho, hundiéndose en lo profundo de su corazón. Y escarba y se esconde y sigue allí, sigue golpeando la idea, sigue golpeando la realidad. Y lo sabe y se da cuenta de la verdad, se da cuenta de lo que en serio ocurre en medio de toda esa casa que mantiene encerrados lo que debería ser una familia pero que nunca lo fue ni será.

—... villanos. —Termina vagamente, agachando la cabeza y despeinando su cabello de rojo sangre. Color que tanto odia, que tanto también le da asco como Enji, como su apellido.

Y él desea salir de allí cuanto antes. Salir de todo porque, como ha dicho claramente sin soltar palabras;

—Y los villanos no pueden estar junto a los héroes, Fuyumi.

Su querida hermana vuelve a mirarle, sorprendida, captando la idea principal de lo que acaba de dejar en claro. Y hace una cara de espanto.

—Touya, por favor no hagas-

—¿Que no haga qué? —Interrumpe, levantando la mirada azul y pasándola sobre su menor, sonriendo con falso ánimo quebradizo—. ¿Qué me queda aquí? ¿Hay alguna cosa que haga que yo desee mantenerme en esta horrible casa? Te aseguro que la razón no será ese hombre.

—No puedes hacerlo, no puedes abandonar a mamá justo ahora.

—Mamá me ha abandonado a mí por acceder a quedarse aún con él —declara furioso, apuntando hacia la puerta—. Ella nos ha abandonado a todos por él, y por ello mismo ahora está encerrarada en un maldito hospital para locos. ¿Y quieres que sigamos así como así en este horrible lugar?

—Ella nos necesita, Natsuo también. Y Shōto, él-

—Entonces... ¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo?

Fuyumi está destrozándose de sólo tratar de pensar en esa idea. Lo ve claramente y le duele ser la razón de que su hermanita haga esa expresión tan triste y dolorosa, incapaz de decidirse ante algo tan frívolo e impensable para alguien como ella. Ella que es todo sentimientos, de temor, de una dulzura inhumana y calidez que no combina con su helado poder.

Y lo entiende. Ya lo tenía claro desde el comienzo, en realidad. Y comprendía la decisión de Fuyumi.

—Lo siento, Touya.

No la culpaba.

—No somos villanos, Touya.

Pero creía que estaba equivocada. Sabía que estaba equivocada.

Y sonríe, de nuevo, sin gracia. Es una sonrisa vacía hasta el núcleo.

—Pero si él nos ha convertido en villanos, Fuyumi.

Y tiene claro que posiblemente estará solo en esto.

Pero al menos, no quiere que los demás sigan sufriendo. En especial alguien de ellos, su hermanito pequeño.

Shōto es quien verdaderamente debe salir de ahí. Debe llevárselo con él.

Porque sabe que el infante de apenas sus siete años, con ese cuerpecito de frágil vidrio que alberga el querido poder que tanto deseaba Endeavor, se romperá en pedazos con el pasar del tiempo, con los entrenamientos-torturas a los que es sometido día a día sin oportunidad de escapatoria que le hacen llenar sus bonitos ojos de distintos colores de desdichas y penas que no debería tener un niño, que lo hacen apagarse cada vez más en tintes de un miedo nubloso, como los de su madre, como los de Fuyumi. Y terminará peor si no intenta algo al respecto antes de que Shōto termine hecho su voluntad cenizas entre las ardientes manos de Endeavor.

No puede dejar que eso ocurra. No quiere dejar que eso ocurra.

Así que en la noche, en cuanto ese deplorable hombre se encuentra ya dormido, se escabulle entre las sombras, huye de la prisión fría que es su habitación. Quema el lugar de a poco, generando llamas tan ardientes que se asemejan a la ira que tiene dentro, al odio que le carcome la cabeza y hace que ría en medio de la nada, que le crea unas imaginaciones felices imágenes donde quema al bastardo de su padre, al peor de todos los héroes. La persona que le ha dejado cicatrices imborrables en toda su existencia.

Y entre las cenizas y las llamas, entre el humo asfixiante camina con parsimonia por los pasillos de la asquerosa mansión que se cae a pedazos. Y oye los gritos de las mucamas y demás, pero no los de Fuyumi. Y sabe que ella lo esperaba, esperaba algo tan cruel como eso.

Y Natsuo le observa desde lejos, y no se mueve de su lugar. Y observa la carne quemada en Touya, la que arde en llamas tan distintas a las de su progenitor, le detienen ahí mismo. Y también teme, pero es un miedo diferente.

Y él se dirige a la habitación de Shōto, abrasando la puerta de papel que tanto se parece a su desdicha incinerada por la locura. Y se adentra, en silencio, como un fuego fatuo. El niño le observa callado, no le teme. No tiene por qué, además. Las cicatrices que ambos tienen son con las que se asemejan más, pues son retazos de dolores sempiternos que les consumirán el alma con lentitud y hará que ya nunca vuelvan a ver luces de esperanza.

Se detiene frente a él, Shōto traga pesado observando el desastre a la espalda de su mayor.

—¿Tú has hecho eso?

Mira de reojo detrás suyo, y asiente con lentitud.

—¿Por qué?

—Para salir de aquí.

El niño suelta un jadeo, y luego da un paso hacia atrás. Él le extiende una mano y sonríe amable.

—Ven conmigo.

El pequeño no le entiende pero queda posando la vista sobre la mano en el aire. Y siente la tentación de tomarla enseguida.

—Ven conmigo, Shōto.

No la toma. Sólo niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo —declara con pena. El mayor le mira, sorprendido en demasía—. No puedo hacerlo, necesito convertirme en un héroe.

 _Y allí está._

Y es que finalmente se ha hecho pedazos. Lo puede ver y siente una adrenalina recorriendo cada partícula de su cuerpo, algo que le hace encender sus llamaradas azules como combustible, que arrasa todo a su paso como un huracán asesino, despiadado que lo rompe todo y a todos.

( _El que se ha roto ha sido él, no obstante._ )

Y siente querer reír, reír fuertemente porque de verdad que esas palabras infantiles llenas de la más pura inocencia le parecen tan pero tan estúpidas y sin sentido que le enferman.

¿Un héroe? Pero si todos los héroes son horribles. ¿Por qué querría ser alguien así?

No tenía sentido. No lo tenía para nada.

Se suponía que debía sacarlo de allí, sacarlo de esa jaula de cristal quemándose en hielo de un corazón inexistente. ¿Y venía a decirle que quería convertirse en alguien tan horrible como su padre?

No va a permitirlo.

—Por favor, Shōto —pide, hincándose en una rodilla para mirarlo a la cara. Le sujeta de los pequeños hombros y siente su cuerpecito congelándose, o es sólo él quien arde del temor que tiene a pensar siquiera en que algún día llegaría a odiarle por querer convertirse en algo tan despreciable a sus ojos—. Ven conmigo.

Empero lo ve llenar sus orbes de metal y cielo de lágrimas traicioneras, lágrimas que avecinan su respuesta y que le hacen perder más control con la temperatura de su enojo y su impotencia. Y la rabia que sigue haciendo mello en su ser entero se niega a dejarle ver que el niño de mezcla perfecta sólo lo hace para demostrar que está dispuesto a ser alguien diferente.

Al final no le queda más que tragarse todo, y poniéndose de pie, en silencio se dirige a la ventana. Se gira un momento a verlo por última vez, y sonríe antes de lanzarse desde el segundo piso y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

El humo en la habitación hace que Shōto pierda la conciencia enseguida, olvidando las últimas palabras de Touya, junto con un rostro todavía humano y tan conocido que al pasar de los años sólo formaría parte de viejas fotos familiares que estarían ocultas de su presencia.

 _ **. . .**_

—Supongo que pedírtelo una vez más no funcionará... —comenta Dabi vagamente en tanto sus llamas derriten el muro de hielo que ha creado Shōto.

El adolescente chasquea la lengua y con su lado izquierdo lanza un ataque de fuego inmenso. El villano no tarda en bloquearlo otra vez.

—Diez años, Shōto Todoroki —reitera el mayor, con una sonrisa algo cansada, en tanto da varios pasos hacia el ya agotado joven estudiante a héroe—. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos tanto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —gruñe enojado, preparándose para cualquier posible ataque del peligroso hombre.

Dabi se rasca un poco la nuca, en busca de las palabras dentro de su maltrecha y destruida mente hecha jirones gracias a los años tan llenos de muerte y maldad. Las halla y vuelve a sonreír cansado.

—Que vengas conmigo —declara con parsimonia, y casi obviedad. Shōto siente que ya ha escuchado una petición así hace mucho tiempo. El pelinegro se encoge de hombros al cabo de unos segundos—. Podríamos acabar con Endeavor, y también todos aquellos héroes falsos que se encargan de destruir a personas normales hasta los cimientos. Tch. Me dan asco.

El joven no entiende, pero no puede darse el lujo de hacerlo, de todas formas.

Empero algo detiene su siguiente movimiento.

—Ven conmigo.

Y siente que sus fuerzas se desvanecen totalmente.

 ** _. . ._**

 _«Ven conmigo, y deja de sufrir. Vamos a romper todo a nuestro paso y a vengarnos de aquellas personas que nos dañaron»_

 _«Ven conmigo._  
 _Ya nadie te hará daño._  
 _Nunca más»_

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
